I'm Sorry, Tristian
by New Elysia
Summary: "I'm sorry, so sorry" the Russian vampire whispered. (Moved to Archive of our own)


Vikas grasped the paper in his hands, it was a letter from Tomas. One of his oldest and dearest friends, a vampire who the rest of the world presumed dead from a fire. But Vikas knew better, Tomas Tod was not dead, but still very much among the living. Vikas felt his hands shake as he read, it was a direct order. And order that would attempt to awaken the power inside young Vladimir. Part of Vikas knew better, he knew he needed to stop this before it got worse. To take the letter to Otis, tell him everything. Allow the boy some form of knowledge or even closure. "Master Vikas, is everything alright?" the vampire glanced up, Tristian stood in the door way of the living room "yes, do not worry Tristian." Vikas said, his faithful drudge came over. The boy set his coat down on the table "we do not have to attend the party if something is wrong? I can call Otis and tell him-" Vikas's ice blue eyes shot to the boy "Net!" Vikas snapped, the boy cringed back. Vikas's gaze softened and so did his voice. The ancient vampire stood from the table "I am sorry, I did not mean to yell at you Tristian." Vikas said, he put a calming hand on the boy's shoulder "would you please go and get my coat, we should leave soon if we want to make it on time." The drudge nodded and turned for the foyer, after Tristian has left, Vikas walked over to the small cabinet and slid open a drawer. His shaky had gently grasped a stake from the drawer, there was still time. He didn't have to do this, the letter was on the table. He could leave with Tristian and give the proof to Otis. "No" he murmured "this must be done…" the vampire grasped the wooden implement tightly and closed the drawer. Tristian came back in the room, Vikas's heavy coat in hand. The vampire willed the boy to not notice the stake, the vampire took his coat from the drudge and slipped it on. Silently he slipped the stake in a small inside pocket.

Tristian walked beside his master, Vikas had been silent since they'd left the house. The boy had tried questioning the vampire, but the vampire would just give him the order to be quiet. The pair soon reached an isolated stretch of road, most if not all of the houses were dark and the road empty. Vikas slowed his pace and allowed Tristian to walk in front of him. "Mne ochen' zhal', molodoy odin" Vikas whispered, just loud enough for the drudge to hear as he pulled the stake from his jacket. "but this must be done" Vikas rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders "Mast-" Vikas heard the boy whimper in pain as the stake tore through his back and into his heart. Tristian's body shook as his mind struggled to process what had just happened. Vikas felt the boy's body start to go limp, tears formed in his eyes. "Was-was I not good enough?" the drudge asked, Vikas followed the boy to the ground, cradling him in his arms "no, no you were perfect." Vikas whispered "the best drudge a vampire could ask for, a drudge I don't deserve." Vikas gently stroked the dying boy's cheek, he knew there was still time. He could pull the stake out and attempt to turn the boy. Tomas wouldn't mind, even just an attempt on a friends life might get the boy to finally retaliate.

"Don't even think about it, Vikas" the vampire barely glanced up, he knew it was Tomas. Of course it was, he wanted to make sure Vikas finished the job according to the letter. "He doesn't have to die, Tomas, Mahllyenki Dyavol-" Tomas held a hand up to stop the Russian "Vladimir will be more inclined to fight the slayer if Tristian actually dies." The vampire said, his dark eyes held no emotion, no sympathy, or care. Vikas looked down at Tristian, "m-m-master Vikas" the boy looked up at him, a pained smile on his face. "I-I-I want to tell you…" the boy took in a shallow breath and coughed. Blood spilled from both the wound in his chest and the corners of his mouth. "I l-love you, Master Vikas." The boy said, Vikas felt his body tense, without a second thought the vampire clutched the boy to his chest. "I love you too, Tristian. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Vikas wrapped his arms around the boy tightly and listened to his fading heart. Tomas's mind control was the only thing preventing him from turning the boy. As the last breath left Tristian's body, Vikas couldn't fight back the tears anymore. He cried into the boy's body, Tomas grit his teeth and snapped at the vampire "he was just a human, a drudge! Just like Melena!" the dark haired vampire snapped "no, he was more. He was loyal and good, to everyone." The vampire said "which is why his death will surely incite Vladimir's rage." Tomas hissed before turning and walking back into the shadows. Vikas stood, Tristian still clutched to him. The boy's body was still warm, but his eyes were cold and dark. "I'm sorry, so sorry" the Russian vampire whispered.


End file.
